


Ch 9: Craving A Taste

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [9]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Lots of oral.





	Ch 9: Craving A Taste

“Delia,” Misty moaned while sitting on the edge of Cordelia’s desk with her hand tangled in blonde hair. She felt her walls clenching and moaned again. The Supreme’s face was between her legs, where it stayed while Misty rode out her orgasm.

The Supreme wiped her mouth and stood up when her job was done. Misty pulled her into a kiss, tasting herself on her girlfriend’s lips. “Delia, baby, you’re so good at that.”

Cordelia winked at her and smiled, “You’re not half bad yourself. I keep thinking about you on your knees, in the greenhouse earlier.”

Cordelia watched as her girlfriend got a strange glint in her eye. “What are you thinking about, baby?”

Misty grabbed her hips and pulled her toward her, between her legs. Their bodies pressed together, Misty still on the edge of the desk. “How you tasted Delia. So delicious. I was wantin’ to get another taste,” Misty breathed.

Cordelia could feel her nipples harder. She would like nothing more, but she still had a lot of work to get doe. “I wish, I just don’t have time right now. Tonight?”

Misty was slightly disappointed, but she understood. The Supremacy came with a lot of work. “Okie dokie Cordelia, I need to run to the swamp and get a few things anyway.

* * *

Later that night, as soon as they got in the bed, Misty went under the covers and pulled Cordelia’s pink, lacy underwear off.

Cordelia gasped at how suddenly this happened. Misty poked her head up out of the covers and said, “I’ve been waitin’ to do this all day.”

She quickly went back under the covers. Cordelia gasped and grabbed onto the mattress with both hands as she felt Misty’s tongue go to work on her clit.

Cordelia could already feel her face flushing at how urgent her girlfriend’s desire had been set into motion. The Cajun didn’t ease Cordelia into the sensation either, she worked full force on the Supreme’s clit.

Tension as building and building in Cordelia’s body. “OH.” Back arching, toes curling, hands still buried into the mattress. “OH Misty.” Cordelia but her lip in attempt to reign in her cries of pleasure, she didn’t wat to wake the other girls. She whimpered.

Misty’s tongue didn’t let up. This was delicious torture. “Uh,” Cordelia cried while biting down on her lip.

The sensation was too much. Cordelia tried to pull her body further against the bed to lighten Misty’s contact. Misty wasn’t going to let her get away so easily, she clamped her arms around Cordelia’s legs and firmly held her in place. She knew her Supreme was very close.

A few rough, harsh flicks of the tongue and, “Misty… AH!” Cordelia was coming undone. Her back arched again as she pushed her feet into the mattress as she felt an earth-shattering orgasm rip through her.

“Oh, Misty… oh.” Her moans were low now and whimpers mostly filled the air. Her legs were vibrating, every nerve ending in her body was tingling.

Finally, her body relaxed, and she was trying hard to catch her breath now. When Misty crawled up to lay beside the Supreme, she saw that she was just laying there, speechless, her eyes glazed over, like she was in a daze. Misty smirked to herself as she gave Cordelia time to cool off.

Misty was still watching her as Cordelia looked in her direction and made eye contact with her. Cordelia had no words, she just smiled.

Misty reached over to push her hair behind her ear, then climbed on top of her. She brought her face down to connect their lips together. Cordelia’s lips matched the desire and need of Misty’s.

Misty could feel how hot the Supreme’s body was, so she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. Her mouth found Cordelia’s breast. The soft moan that escaped Cordelia’s lips encouraged her to kiss, lick, suck, and nibbled every inch of the Supreme’s chest before kissing her way down her stomach, only to settle on Cordelia’s most private body part again.

_This is too much,_ Cordelia thought. “Um.” Misty’s tongue was going to be her best friend tonight. _No, just enough_.

A couple hours and to orgasms later, Misty had finally settled beside Cordelia on the bed again to go to sleep.

The pleasure she’d just put Cordelia’s body through was something the Supreme had never experienced before.

Cordelia snuggled into Misty and caressed her cheek. She could tell by the Cajun’s eyes that she was exhausted.

“Goodnight, baby, you need some rest.” Misty’s beautiful blue eyes were looking into her brown ones when she said, “Yeah, after goin’down on ya three times in one night I hope I don’t have lock jaw tomorra.”

“Misty,” Cordelia gaspedin a shocked tone before they both busted out laughing.

“I told ya I wanted to taste ya. Goodnight, Delia, I love ya.” She kissed Cordelia. “I love you too.”

* * *

The next morning, Queenie went into Zoe and Madison’s room. They were both still laying on their beds with their pajamas on.

Queenie yawned, “Did you all get any sleep last night?”

“No,” Zoe groaned. “I think I’m going to need to buy some ear plugs.”

“After the last month or so, with Hank and now Misty, who knew Cordelia was such a sexual person,” Queenie wondered out loud.

Madison spoke, “At least she might not have a stick up her ass anymore.”

The girls lounged around a little while longer before getting ready for the day.

* * *

Back in their room, Cordelia and Misty also had gotten ready for the day.

Cordelia saw Misty smiling at her. “What?”

Misty’s smile got even bigger, “You’re glowing.”


End file.
